What do you do when the Furbies come for you?
by LadyMeko
Summary: Formally Attack of the annoying FUZZBALLS! There were millions of them. they had literally flooded the Living room of the safe house. They had the five Gundam pilots surrounded they were... Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 2

What do you do when the Furbies come for you?

Disclamer: I own nothing. Nada. Not Gundam wing, not the Furbies. The only thing I own is this button. shows button see? MINE! MY BUTTON!

There were millions of them. they had literally flooded the Living room of the safe house. They had the five Gundam pilots surrounded they were...  
" Furbies! YAY!" Duo cried and jumped happily in to the massive flood of squawking fuzz balls.

Oh but they were not your ordinary annoying children's toy, oh no. These Furbies were special. These Furbies were alive!

"MAXWELL!" Wufie Chang (or Chang Wufie which ever you prefer) bellowed throwing a Furbie that had the misfortune to jump on his head out the window. "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU RETARD?" The others just stood there speechless watching the Furbies with a mix of amusement, and horror as Duo looked like he was literally drowning in a mass of brightly colored fuzz.

" Oh, Chang, Calm down," Quatre told him gently. "We don't even know if it was Duo who got these, um, things here." 'Although this does seem like something he would do….' he added mentally.

" It wasn't me this time, I swear!" Duo called when he finally managed his head above the wave of Furbies. "Even I wouldn't do this…..Um….a little help here guys?"

He disappeared once more.

BANG! The other three remaining pilots jumped and looked at Heero. He had his gun out and had apparently just shot a Furbie, the Furbie didn't care too much and just got back up cooing.

"…Hn… that didn't work."

"Apparently not. " Wufie said disdainfully. Glaring at yet one more Furbie who had jumped upon his head.

"Hey! A Little HELP would be appreciated!" called Duo. As he once more succumbed to the warbling mass of "May at Ka! And Co co!"

Trowa just shook his head as he went in a drawer to get a rope.

He threw it out to Duo.

"There has to be some way to get rid of these things…." Quatre mumbled. Helping Trowa pull Duo away from his new "friends"

"Yeah," replied Duo panting. " but how, and who would do this to us."

The five Gundam boys just stared at the Furbies. As Hildie and Releana suck away giggling

A/n: I had A furbie. It started talking in the middle of the night. I took the Batterys out and it kept talking. It was possesed! well any way.See the little blueish purple button? Please press it and review! Please! or if not. hit the title of the story alot so the counter goes up!


	2. girl talk

What you goanna do when the Furbies come for you?

Ch2: Girl Talk.

Disclaimer. I own nothing… not Gundam wing… Not Furbies….I recently found out I don't even own the Button! cries well at least I have this bag of M&M's……What? I don't own that either? cries some more

Yeah some of the guys are OC. Sorry.

" I can't _believe _that worked!" Hilde giggled as she sat on the sofa Relena's room.

"Their Faces were priceless!" Relena agreed. She was perched on the foot of her VERY pink Bed. Everything in the room was pink. The Curtains, the Bed, The sofa, the floor, .the dressers. It was like drowning in a cloud of pink. even the TV was pink.

" Where Did you get a thousand Alive Furbies?" Hilde asked her.

"Honestly?" Hilde nodded.

"Ebay."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup"

"You're Lying!"

"Nope!"

Hilde collapsed on the floor giggling.

"It's amazing on what you can find on Ebay."

"That it is."

----------

By this time the Boys had completely barricaded the Living room. By nailing the doors and windows shut putting up large pieces of wood on top of the doors and windows pushing the sofa against the door, and putting up caution tape. And had taken refuge in the Kitchen. How ever it did not stop 20 or so Furbies from escaping, and they boys were puzzled as to how they had gotten out. Well 4 of them at least. Duo was taking a nap on the kitchen counter.

" We have boarded up every door and window in that room…. How are they getting out." Wufie growled, very much annoyed that his "home" was being over taken by girly toys. He could be spending this time reading a book. Or plotting to destroy yet another Oz base..

" I don't know, Maybe we missed something.." Trowa replied. He was sitting at the table trying to hit Duo with some dry Lucky Charms.

All Duo replied with was a snore.

"Ok. But what?" Quatre questioned, " We got the Doors, and the windows, heck we even boarded up the Cat flap in the wall." yeah there were cats at this safe house they were not too concerned with the Furbies. But they were annoyed that there entrance way was blocked.

There was a long pause and only one word was spoken from Duo, who in fact was still sleeping, " Air-vents"

" ………" The others just looked at the sleeping pilot. Until Wufie started to laugh. "Air-vents…..and we call ourselves Gundam Pilots….how many times have we used those things to escape from places, and here we forget about them….."

"……" Another long pause and all four pilots rushed out the door, leaving Duo still happily sleeping on the kitchen counter among the bread and dirty dishes.

----------

Relena and Hilde walked in to the kitchen sometime later, still giggling about their prank.

" Ha! I doubt even Duo, could have come up with an idea like this." Hilde told Relena.

" Yeah, he probably would have just stole Quatere's Pink Flamingo collection….:"

"Pink Flamingos……" Hilde shook his head.

"Well, This Furbie idea was great. The boys faces were priceless."

The girls continued to chatter while making their dinner that Duo had fallen off the counter only minutes before and had somehow wound up under the table, listening to every word that they had just said.

-------

Well there ya go. Chapter 2. Hoped you like it.

Please Review!


End file.
